hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Prism55)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was the final season in a string of 4 hyperactive seasons that started with the 2017 season. The season featured 19 named storms, tying it as the 4th most active season on record, along with the 1887, 1995, 2010, 2011 and 2012 seasons. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2020 till:23/05/2020 color:C1 text:Arthur (C1) from:03/06/2020 till:04/06/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:13/06/2020 till:16/06/2020 color:TS text:Cristobal (TS) from:04/07/2020 till:08/07/2020 color:C2 text:Dolly (C2) from:09/07/2020 till:16/07/2020 color:C2 text:Edouard (C2) from:11/07/2020 till:11/07/2020 color:TS text:Fay (TS) from:29/07/2020 till:06/08/2020 color:C3 text:Gonzalo (C3) from:04/08/2020 till:07/08/2020 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:12/08/2020 till:17/08/2020 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) barset:break from:23/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:TS text:Isaias (TS) from:29/08/2020 till:30/08/2020 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:29/08/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:C4 text:Josephine (C4) from:04/09/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:C2 text:Kyle (C2) from:08/09/2020 till:19/09/2020 color:C5 text:Laura (C5) from:11/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:C1 text:Marco (C1) from:19/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C4 text:Nana (C4) from:29/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:TS text:Omar (TS) from:06/10/2020 till:11/10/2020 color:TS text:Paulette (TS) barset:break from:15/10/2020 till:27/10/2020 color:C4 text:Rene (C4) from:30/10/2020 till:04/11/2020 color:TS text:Sally (TS) from:29/11/2020 till:06/12/2020 color:C1 text:Teddy (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December Season summary TBD Storms 'Hurricane Arthur' 'Tropical Storm Bertha' 'Tropical Storm Cristobal' 'Hurricane Dolly' 'Hurricane Edouard' 'Tropical Storm Fay' 'Hurricane Gonzalo' 'Tropical Depression Eight' 'Tropical Storm Hanna' 'Tropical Storm Isaias' 'Tropical Depression Eleven' 'Hurricane Josephine' 'Hurricane Kyle' 'Hurricane Laura' 'Hurricane Marco' 'Hurricane Nana' 'Tropical Storm Omar' 'Tropical Storm Paulette' 'Hurricane Rene' 'Tropical Storm Sally' 'Hurricane Teddy' Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2020 . All wind intensities are in mph, with the number in parentheses being the intensity in km/h. Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2026 season. This is the same list used in 2014. Retirement Due to extensive damage and deaths, the names Gonzalo, Laura, Nana and Rene were officially retired, and will never be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced by Garrett, Leanne, Nadia and Randolph for the 2026 season. Naming list for 2026: Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Prism55Writes Category:Future Seasons